Episodes with plot summaries
009-1 # 009-1: Infiltrators Adventures of Superman # Adventures of Superman: Superman on Earth ALF # ALF: A.L.F. # ALF: Strangers in the Night # ALF: Somewhere Over the Rerun # ALF: Consider Me Gone Andromeda # Andromeda: Under the Night # Andromeda: An Affirming Flame Angel # Angel: City of... # Angel: Couplet Aquaman # Aquaman: Mercy Reef Ark II # Ark II: The Robot Arrow # Arrow: A Matter of Trust Batman: The Animated Series # Batman: Joker's Favor Bionic Woman # Bionic Woman: The Deadly Missiles Buffy the Vampire Slayer # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Welcome to the Hellmouth # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Harvest # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Witch # Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Teacher's Pet Challenge of the Super Friends # Challenge of the Super Friends: Trial of the Superfriends # Challenge of the Super Friends: Swamp of the Living Dead Charmed # Charmed: Something Wicca This Way Comes Defiance # Defiance: The World We Seize # Defiance: The Last Unicorns # Defiance: The Broken Bough # Defiance: Dead Air # Defiance: History Rhymes # Defiance: Where the Apples Fell # Defiance: The Beauty of Our Weapons # Defiance: My Name is Datak Tarr and I Have Come to Kill You # Defiance: Ostinato in White # Defiance: When Twilight Dims the Sky Above # Defiance: Of a Demon in My View # Defiance: The Awakening Doctor Who # Doctor Who: An Unearthly Child # Doctor Who: Spearhead from Space (Part 1) # Doctor Who: City of Death (Part 1) # Doctor Who: City of Death (Part 2) # Doctor Who: City of Death (Part 3) # Doctor Who: City of Death (Part 4) # Doctor Who: Time Heist Earth: Final Conflict # Earth: Final Conflict: Decision Gotham # Gotham: Pilot # Gotham: All Happy Families Are Alike # Gotham: The Fear Reaper Grimm # Grimm: Pilot Guardians of the Galaxy # Guardians of the Galaxy: Road to Knowhere Incredible Hulk # Incredible Hulk: The Beast Within # Incredible Hulk: Babalao Inhumans # Inhumans: Behold... The Inhumans Isis # Isis: The Lights of Mystery Mountain # Isis: Fool's Dare # Isis: Rockhound's Roost # Isis: Lucky # Isis: The Hitchhikers Land of the Lost # Land of the Lost: The Sleestak God # Land of the Lost: The Stranger # Land of the Lost: Blackout # Land of the Lost: Scarab # Land of the Lost: Medicine Man Planet of the Apes # Planet of the Apes: Escape from Tomorrow Preacher # Preacher: The Possibilities # Preacher: Sundowner # Preacher: Finish the Song # Preacher: Call and Response # Preacher: Damsels # Preacher: Angelville Six Million Dollar Man # Six Million Dollar Man: Day of the Robot Smallville # Smallville: Pilot Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends # Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends: Mission: Save the Guardstar Star Trek # Star Trek: Charlie X Star Trek: The Animated Series # Star Trek: The Infinite Vulcan Star Trek: The Next Generation # Star Trek: The Next Generation: Symbiosis # Star Trek: The Next Generation: Q Who Star Wars: Forces of Destiny # Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Beasts of Echo Base Star Wars: The Clone Wars # Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Ambush Supergirl # Supergirl: Myriad Tales from the Crypt # Tales from the Crypt: Staired in Horror Teen Wolf # Teen Wolf: Parasomnia Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles # Terminator: Pilot # Terminator: Gnothi Seauton # Terminator: The Turk # Terminator: Heavy Metal ThunderCats # ThunderCats: The Mumm-Ra Berbil Torchwood # Torchwood: Everything Changes True Blood # True Blood: Strange Love # True Blood: The First Taste # True Blood: Mine # True Blood: Escape from Dragon House # True Blood: Whatever I Am, You Made Me Twilight Zone # Twilight Zone: The Monsters are Due on Maple Street # Twilight Zone: Nightmare at 20,000 Feet V # V: John May # V: Heretic's Fork Walking Dead, The # Walking Dead: Days Gone Bye # Walking Dead: Cherokee Rose # Walking Dead: Seed # Walking Dead: Four Walls and a Roof # Walking Dead: Slabtown # Walking Dead: What Happened and What's Going On # Walking Dead: Them # Walking Dead: The Distance # Walking Dead: The Next World Wonder Woman # Wonder Woman: The New Original Wonder Woman # Wonder Woman: Wonder Woman Meets Baroness Von Gunther The X-Files # The X-Files: Squeeze